Modern hydrocarbon recovery is augmented increasingly with monitoring systems and sensory systems. Optic fibers have proven to be useful for both signal propagation and sensory capability. Actually, using the fiber downhole has, however, been a daunting task due to the downhole environment including temperature, pressure, vibration, mechanical shock and chemistry of downhole fluids, for example. In order to use an optic fiber or fiber optic cable, it has to be protected from all of these environmental hazards while at the same time being sensorily exposed to them. Such fibers also need to be retained in their designed position. There have heretofore been many attempts at methods and apparatus related to the use of optic fibers and cables downhole but each has its drawbacks or impediments. The art will therefore well receive new methods and apparatus that enhance the usability of optic fibers or cables downhole.